Unpredictable Night
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Phantom Thieve, mencuri malam hari dan bertarung dengan shadow. Itu cukup normal baginya, tapi malam ini tidak. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, pemuda yang membawa tas membuat ia harus membatalkan misi.


Author : Saya tau Persona 5 belum keluar dan saya nggak mungkin main karena nggak punya konsolnya (dia cuma main pakai emulator, iya saya juga tau kalau itu ilegal *nangis*)

Naoya : Protagonist yang baru mencurigakan

Tatsuya : Aku adalah seorang polisi, tugasnya nangkep penjahat, tangkaaaap!

Author : T-tunggu...

Maya : Tatsuya, berpikirlah positif, siapa tahu mereka mencuri demi kebaikan

Yu : REACH OUT TO THE TRUTH! *ikut ngejar sama Tatsuya*

Author : Guys...

 **Disclaimer : Persona milik Atlus, desain karakter milik Shigenori Soejima**

 **Warning : Aman, cuma ada sentuhan hedkenon author**

* * *

Ia adalah pencuri ulung, telah menjadi _headline_ di koran di salah satu kota Jepang tempat di mana ia beroperasi bersama teman-temannya. Malam ini juga, ia sibuk melompat diantara bangunan. Selain 'mencuri' ia akan menghancurkan _shadow_ yang akan mengganggu manusia.

Ia yang sedang sibuk melompat menuju tempat tujuan langsung terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian di sebuah jalan sepi. Terlihat juga si pemuda membawa tas gendong cukup besar, terlihat akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ia yang awalnya tak peduli tentang orang tak dikenal langsung terhenti saat melihat ada dua orang tinggi besar mendekat. Orangnya memang tidak masalah, namun saat keduanya mulai terlihat tidak normal dan makin lama menjadi besar serta mata warna kuning, ia sangat yakin si orang asing berada dalam bahaya.

Dua shadow itu sekarang berlari mendekati pemuda membawa tas. Ia bersama Ryuji dan Anne melompat dari bangunan tinggi untuk menghentikan dua shadow. Namun karena terlambat, shadow tersebut telah melayangkan tangannya untuk menyerang.

Sungguh mengejutkan, pemuda itu bisa menghindar dengan tepat. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut ditunjukkan dari wajah, dua bola mata membesar memperjelas. Saat dirinya bersama Ryuji dan Anne akan mendekati untuk melindungi, Morgana melompat diantara mereka memberi tahu kalau ada yang aneh dengan si pemuda.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya. Melakukan peregangan, ia menarik nafas panjang. Sungguh perbuatan nekat nan bodoh.

Salah satu shadow yang melihat gelagat si pemuda langsung menerjang, seperti tadi ia bisa menghindar dan sekarang berhasil melayangkan tendangan. Sekarang adalah serangan khusus, sebuah percikan listrik akan mengenainya, sekali lagi berhasil selamat.

Melihat kalau musuh bisa menggunakan serangan yang membahayakan, sekarang si pemuda terdiam dan menutup mata. Ia terlihat seperti mencoba berkonsentrasi akan suatu hal. Ryuji berteriak untuk menyuruh si pemuda menghindar karena berbahaya.

Saat shadow menyerang lagi menggunakan zio, pemuda berambut abu-abu langsung membuka mata dengan cepat, sebuah kartu tarot berangka romawi 21 terlihat. Ia beserta teman seperjuangannya hanya bisa terkesiap, seorang pengguna Persona.

Tidak mengatakan persona, ia bisa mendengar samar-samar si pemuda memanggil sebuah nama 'Izanagi-no-Okami' dan kartu langsung hancur menjadi kepingan warna biru. Cahaya terang dengan warna sama mulai bersinar di bawah kaki disertai angin kencang berhembus. Terlihat tipis namun makin lama semakin jelas sebuah makhluk berdiri di belakang si pemuda.

Memakai rompi panjang warna putih, sepatu tajam dan tak lupa sebuah pedang panjang yang lebih terlihat seperti tombak menjadi senjata persona. Si pemuda sekarang hanya berdiri dengan tegak walaupun shadow menyerangnya menggunakan zio. Terlihat senyuman menyeringai membuat mereka merinding.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, pedang besar tersebut mulai bersinar terang.

"Biarkan ribuan gugur dan tumbuhlah jutaan!" kata-katanya sekarang jelas terdengar, cahaya terang tersebut mengenai dua shadow. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik shadow tersebut menjadi debu.

"He-hebat..." gumam Ryoji pelan.

Ia beserta anggota timnya mendekati pemuda berambu abu-abu. Sekarang pandangan mereka melihat kalau nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah telah berlari jarak jauh. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau tangannya bergetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" walaupun Ia tahu kalau pemuda di depannya tidak terlalu tua, tapi kebiasaan memang sulit dihindarkan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa dan kalian memakai pakaian unik ya?"

Ketiganya saling pandang, tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang akan panik dan menelepon polisi ketika melihat mereka. Si pemuda masih menunjukkan wajah tenang disela-sela mengatur nafas. Sekarang si rambut abu-abu hanya tersenyum, walaupun hanya tipis.

"Pemegang kontrak ya? Bagaimana keadaan laki-laki hidung panjang?" mungkin terdengar seperti pertanyaan bodoh, tapi dirinya mengetahui maksud si pemuda. Kedua temannya kebingungan, ia yang awalnya hanya menatap hati-hati si pemuda hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Dia, seperti biasa... tersenyum seram dengan kuping seperti _goblin_. Terlalu... aneh"

"Kuharap kontrak itu tidak menjerumuskan dirimu beserta teman-temanmu ke kehancuran. Atau mungkin... keputus asaan? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku berharap di saat nanti 'kartu' takdirmu telah dibalik, jangan sampai kalah ya?"

Laki-laki berambu abu-abu bicara banyak, terdengar seperti sebuah masukan atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai pengingat.

"Kenapa membicarakan semuanya padaku? Lalu, apa kau tidak membaca berita tentang kami?" dirinya tahu kalau dua pertanyaan tersebut bisa membuatnya terkena masalah.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Aku baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan masalah di mana aku diterima sebagai manusia."

Kedua alisnya bertautan, Ryuji hanya menggaruk kepala dan Anne terlihat makin waspada.

"Diterima sebagai manusia?"

"Ah, lupakan. Yang pasti aku telah mendapatkan... ah tidak, menemukan 'dunia' milikku sendiri. Sebelumnya 'mereka' menemukan 'jati dirinya' lalu 'dosa' yang dilakukan namun tak bisa dimaafkan sampai 'alam semesta'. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau temukan?"

"Apa yang akan ku... temukan?"

"Kuharap kau tidak melihat kupu-kupu biru. Tapi, jika sudah terlanjur melihat, semoga tujuanmu bisa tercapai, wahai orang terpilih."

Ia membuka mulut karena terkejut, perkataannya hampir sama dengan laki-laki berhidung panjang di mana dirinya bertemu di dalam penjara warna biru.

"Kau siapa?"

"Si bodoh, pencari kebenaran dan dunia. Terserah mau memanggilku apa, oh kita berbeda tujuan ya? Bisa-bisa aku menangkap kalian karena mencuri, haha."

Pemuda tersebut menarik nafas panjang, sekarang nafasnya telah normal.

"Maaf ya menghabiskan waktu 'bekerja' milik kalian. Tenang saja, tidak akan kulaporkan. Mungkin kalau aku mau juga tinggal menelepon seorang detektif profesional. Aku kenal 'dia' tapi kita mengalami hal yang sama." Sekarang senyuman si pemuda terlihat seperti seorang ayah kepada anaknya, penuh kasih sayang dan terlihat dewasa.

Ryuji menatap dengan kesal karena perkataan yang bertele-tele.

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau mau menelepon detektif dan menangkap kami, tentu saja tidak mungkin bisa karena kami bukan pencuri biasa!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, siapa yang tahu nanti? Oh iya, kucing kalian lucu dan hebat, bisa bicara. Oh, aku mohon pamit, ingin pulang."

Si pemuda berjalan mendekati mereka, tapi tanpa melihat sama sekali ia melangkah gontai melewati Ryuji serta Anna dan makin lama menjauhi sekelompok pencuri tersebut. Ia bisa melihat di bagian celana ada bentuk kotak seperti telepon genggam namun seperti apa yang dikatakan si pemuda, ia tidak mengambil telepon tersebut dan makin menjauh.

"Hei, kau tidak mau mengejarnya? Siapa tahu laki-laki tidak jelas tersebut menelepon polisi?" Anne angkat bicara setelah ia yang terlihat paling diam.

"Tidak perlu karena ia sama denganku, melihat kupu-kupu biru"

"Kupu-kupu biru?"

"Ah, lupakan... hari ini kita batalkan misi kita dan pulang. Aku entah kenapa merasa mengantuk."

Ryuji, Anne dan Morgana menatap aneh ketua mereka. Tapi tanpa protes langsung setuju dengan permintaannya dan lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk pulang.

...

OMAKE

Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang kelelahan baik lahir maupun batin sekarang sedang merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia tidak bisa tidur mungkin karena kebiasaan dari tempat kecil sampai terbawa hingga kini. Ia kemudian berpindah posisi, menatap sebuah televisi mati. Jam menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena masih terbayang saluran terkutuk itu.

Setelah yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa, pemuda tersebut hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Lelah juga memanggil Persona di dunia nyata dan bukan saat waktu khusus. Lalu ada orang bisa berubah menjadi shadow, ini gila..."

"Ya ampun, tadi itu laki-laki yang dipilih Igor ya? Seorang pencuri? Ayolah!" ia menepuk dahi.

"Tapi... curang sekali punya maskotnya seekor kucing! Kenapa milikku hanya beruang? Sudah dia suka membuat _pun_ dari kata beruang lagi" ternyata si pemuda masih bicara sendiri.

"Tunggu, kucing? Seperti dalam kata _Purrsona_? Pasti kucing tersebut juga bermain _pun_ dengan kata yang berhubungan dengan kucing..."

"Aku harus telepon Yosuke."

Ia berniat menelepon sang sahabat esok pagi dan menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan para pengguna Persona yang lebih unik dari pada dirinya.

 **Keesokan harinyas**

"Yosuke?"

"Whoa! Yu! Tumben menelepon pagi-pagi, Ada apa?"

"Ini karena..."

Suara berisik di seberang memotong percakapan, terdengar suara telepon ditarik paksa.

"SENSEIII! Aku kangen, kuma!"

"Ah, Teddie..."

Sekarang suara telepon ditarik terulang kembali.

"Maaf, Yu! Memang Teddie sudah ribut ingin bertemu denganmu katanya kangen, padahal baru saja ditinggal sehari. Ia seharusnya maklum kalau liburan musim panas sudah berakhir"

"A-ahh... Yosuke..."

"Oh, Ya! Maaf, tadi sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Ya!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu pengguna Persona di kotaku"

"Kita pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang dari Iwatodai, kan? Mereka selain bertarung melawan kita juga bisa menggunakan Persona saat acara P1 Grand Prix sialan itu" suara Yosuke terdengar kesal.

"Aku juga tahu, tapi ini spesial"

"Apa yang spesial?"

"Mereka punya maskot kucing, maksudku seekor pengguna Persona kucing, bisa bicara dan berdiri dengan dua kaki!"

"..."

"Yosuke?"

"Partner, aku tahu kalau kau memang pecinta kucing, tapi menelepon pagi-pagi hanya untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini? Terkadang kau memang orang paling aneh."

* * *

A/N : Persona memang bisa dipanggil selain di dunia tv/memakai evoker. Tapi harus konsentrasi tinggi dan bisa bikin cepat capek penggunanya, ini dikonfirmasi oleh Mitsuru Kirijo.

Author : Saya pengen dia keliatan keren kayak di P4U dan Ultimax tapi nggak kehilangan sentuhan 'aneh' dari anime. Soalnya menurut saya sifat dia begitu, aneh dan keren XD  
Setelah lama hiatus, sampai sebulan lebih, akhirnya nulis dan barusan balik langsung di fandom Persona. Padahal seharusnya ngelanjutin fic multichap itu haha.

Terima kasih atas membacanya, semua jenis _feedback_ saya hargai.


End file.
